True Love Tome 1: Meeting
by CaptainMaelle
Summary: Killian et Maelle ont tout les deux 14 ans. Lui vient d'une famille pauvre, elle d'une famille riche. Ils sont différents mais naissent en eux une profonde amitié..
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

POV Killian

Je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre, faisant le plus de bruits possible, et me dirigeai vers la chambre que je partageais avec mon frère Liam. La chambre était miteuse, elle comportait deux petits lits improvisés avec de la paille et de longs bouts de tissus gris. J'avançais jusqu'à la fenêtre, le parquet grinçait sous mes pas, je l'ouvris et passa la tête par dehors, laissant l'air glacial refroidir mon visage. Mon père était rentré ivre à la maison, comme toujours, insultant moi et mon frère. C'était devenu une habitude depuis la mort de Maman, mais cette fois… C'était la fois de trop.

J'évaluais la distance entre le rebord de la fenêtre et le sol, il y avait quatre bons mètres, je risquai de me torde la cheville en sautant. Je reculai et confectionna une corde à l'aide de tissus, les attachants grâce à un nœud de pêcheur. Les journées passées au port me permettaient d'apprendre de plus en plus de choses sur les différents nœuds existants. Je passai une corde sous l'autre puis nouai le tout sous une lame de parquet détachée. Je descendis prudemment jusqu'à toucher le sol froid, lâchant un soupir de soulagement.

Je courus jusqu'au port, les gravillons s'enfonçant dans mes pieds nus. Les bruits de la mer et des vagues s'amplifiaient à chaque pas, et finalement j'arrivai sur le quai. Je m'assis et ferma les yeux, jusqu'à m'imaginer sur un navire. Soudain, des bruits de pas me sortie de ma rêverie. Il était très tard, personne ne venait jamais au port à cette heure.

POV Maelle

-Maelle ! hurla ma mère. Viens, nous allons passer à table.

Je sursautai et failli en lâcher le précieux sextant que j'examinai entre mes mains. Je le rangeai dans sa sacoche et la posa sur mon lit. Je m'examinai rapidement dans le miroir et découvris avec horreur que je portais toujours la tenu de marin que mon oncle m'avait offerte dans l'après midi. Si mon père me voyait dans cette tenue, je risquais gros…

-Maelle ! s'exclama ma mère. La prochaine fois je viens te chercher et je ne me déplacerai pas pour rien !

Je fouillai dans mon armoire, à la recherche d'une tenue que mon père approuverait. Finalement, j'enfilai une robe blanche en dentelle, chose que je détestais au plus haut point. Puis je descendis les marches qui menaient jusqu'à la salle à manger. Mes parents m'attendaient impatiemment, déjà assis. Mon père me foudroyait du regard, vêtu de son plus beau costume. Je baissais les yeux et m'assis.

Nous nous mettons tout les trois à manger Moi, je repensais au moment passé avec mon oncle plus tôt dans la journée. C'était un marin, personne que j'admirais grandement. Il avait été renié de la famille, car il avait choisit bonheur plutôt qu'argent. Plus tard, je voudrais devenir comme lui. Je veux me marié avec celui que j'ai choisis, pas un mariage arrangé. Mais le problème c'était que mon père s'y opposera.

Je m'installai dans le fauteuil et pris mon livre favoris, celui que je réservai pour les jours où je déprimai. Je commençais à peine ma lecture quand je vis mon père se diriger vers ma chambre et je me rappelai avec horreur que j'avais laissé le sextant sur mon lit. Je montai les marches le plus vite possible mais, gênée par ma robe, je trébuchai. Je me rattrapai et continuai ma course folle jusqu'à ma chambre. J'eu à peine le temps de voir mon père ouvrir la sacoche que je compris que c'était finis pour moi. Il tourna la tête mais je m'engageais déjà dans l'escalier, dévalant les marches.

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée à la volée et me précipita dehors, courant à toute vitesse, bousculant quelque gens au passage. Je ne me rendis pas compte d'où j'allais, ni du temps qui passait. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que mon père ne me suivait plus, j'entendais juste le bruit de mes pas. Finalement, je m'arrêtai au port, quand je vis une silhouette se dessiner devant moi.

C'était un garçon, il devait avoir le même âge que moi. Il était brun, ses cheveux paraissaient ébouriffés par le vent. Il fermait les yeux, il paraissait endormi, c'est pourquoi je fus surprise de le voir sursauter et ouvrir les yeux.

Il me dévisagea et dit :

-Qui es-tu ?

POV Killian

C'était une fille, environ mon âge, vu sa taille. Elle portait une robe blanche déchirée vers le bas, salit par la boue, faisant apparaitre des chaussures trempées. Blonde, de grands yeux bleus. Ses cheveux étaient noués en un chignon. Elle paraissait essoufflée, elle avait les joues rouges.

-Qui es- tu ? Dis-je.

-Je… je me promenais et je suis arrivé ici, répondit-elle.

« C'est un mensonge, sa se voit dans le son de sa voix, et la couleur de ses joues… »

Je tapotai la place à côté de moi et lui sourit. Elle me rendit mon sourire et vint s'installer près de moi. Une douce odeur de lavande flottait autour d'elle.

-Comment tu t'appelle ? me dit-elle, toujours en me souriant.

-Killian. Killian Jones et toi ?

-Maelle Adams.

Je discutai avec elle durant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçus qu'il faisait nuit.

-Tu devrais rentrée chez toi… la prévenais-je.

-Hum… Je ne suis pas sur que se soit une bonne idée.

-Tu m'raconte ? Lui demandai-je. On a encore beaucoup de temps devant nous et je ne suis pas pressé de rentrer chez moi non plus.

Puis elle se mit à me raconter son histoire. Son envie de devenir marin, la désapprobation de sa famille. Je lui racontai la mienne, mon père, l'ivre du village, moi et mon frère, ma mère décédée. Et mon envie de devenir un pirate. Finalement, nous décidâmes de rentrer chez nous et je repris ma route vers chez moi. J'ouvris doucement la porte et monta à l'étage, où mon frère m'y attendais.

-Où étais-tu passé ? me dit-il, un avant goût de désapprobation dans la voix.

-Aux quais, lui répondis-je.

Liam partageait presque la même passion que moi. Il aimait la navigation, mais lui voulais être devenir ambassadeur du Roi. Naviguer sous ses ordres. Moi, je voulais la belle vie, la piraterie, le respect de tous.

Nous retournâmes nous coucher. Je ne voulais pas dormir, moi et Maelle nous étions donner rendez-vous sur les quais, demain matin. J'attendis que Papa se lève et parte de la maison pour me mettre debout. Je m'aspergeai de l'eau sur le visage et descendit rapidement. Je laissai un mot pour Liam et partis.

Arrivé aux quais, je découvris que l'ambiance silencieuse de cette nuit s'était totalement évaporée. Les marins chargeaient leur bateau, les capitaines brayaient des ordres à pleins poumons. Je cherchai Maelle des yeux et la découvrit exactement au même endroit qu'hier. Cette fois, elle portait un pantalon de marin noir et un haut blanc qui descendait jusqu'à la ceinture. Elle portait une sacoche a bandoulière noire. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés. Je m'approchai d'elle, l'odeur de lavande flottait toujours autour d'elle, et lui lança un vague bonjour. Elle se tourna vers moi et sourit :

-Viens ! J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Elle m'entraina à l'autre bout du port et s'assit sur un banc, je pris place à côté d'elle. Elle ouvrit sa sacoche et en sortit un outil en bronze, avec une forme triangulaire.

-C'est le sextant dont je t'ai parlé hier soir. Mon père l'avait caché sous une lame de parquet.

-Je crois que j'en ai déjà vu… Lui dis-je. Tu m'explique comment sa marche ?

Nous passâmes le reste de notre journée sur ce banc. Elle m'apprit comment fonctionnait le sextant, moi je lui enseignai les différents nœuds existant que je connaissais.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

POV Maelle

Allongée dans mon lit, je fixai le mur blanc éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Je guettai le moindre mouvement provenant de l'escalier. J'attendais que mes parents montent se coucher pour pouvoir partir. Finalement, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier, puis un claquement de porte. Je me levai et, déjà habillée de ma tenue de marin, je sortis de ma chambre à pas de loup. Je passai par-dessus la planche qui craquait, ce qui risquait d'alerter mes parents. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et me précipitai dehors, puis me dirigea vers la maison de Killian, malicieusement indiquée quelque jours plus tôt, nous avions tout prévus. Arrivée, je ramassai une pierre et la lançai à sa fenêtre.

J'entendis de faible chuchotement provenant de la porte, qui s'ouvrit enfin, dévoilant Killian et Liam, tout deux vêtu de vêtements chauds.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que se soit une bonne idée, lança Liam.

-Tu as dit qu'tu nous accompagnerais ! répondit tout simplement son frère.

Il posa les yeux sur moi et me sourit :

-Bonsoir Princesse ! dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme sa… répondis-je, pourtant avec un sourire.

Cela faisait à présent deux bons mois qu'on se connaissait, moi et Killian. Il m'avait rapidement présenté son frère.

-T'as amené le sextant ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je lui montrai la sacoche caché derrière mon dos et nous primes la route vers les quais, où mon oncle nous y attendais. J'étai en tête du groupe, les menant jusqu'au bateau. Il faisait nuit et nous marchions au hasard. Finalement, Killian le trouva à l'autre bout du port.

-Hey Princesse ! Me salua-t-il.

-Mais ! Vous vous êtes fait passé le mot ou quoi ?

Killian riait aux éclats, tandis que mon oncle restait perplexe et Liam, toujours en retrait, à l'arrière du groupe.

-Alors, prêt pour le voyage les enfants ?

POV Killian, Flash Black

_-Ton oncle ? M'écriai-je._

_-Oui ! me répondit-elle, elle en sautillait de joie. Je l'ai vu ce matin, et il m'a proposé de faire un petit voyage sur son bateau, on pourrait emmener Liam et…_

_-Attend, attend ! L'interrompis-je. Et tes parents ?_

_-Killian, c'est notre unique chance ! Et puis on partira quand ils iront se coucher et reviendra le lendemain matin._

_Je soupirai, difficile de l'en dissuader, mais difficile aussi d'y renoncer._

_-Quand est-ce qu'on part ?_

POV Maelle

Il faisait froid, très froid. La lune éclairait le pont, où Killian et Liam étaient restés aux côtés de mon oncle. Il me cria :

-Maelle Adams ! Viens voir par la.

Je descendis rapidement les marches et les rejoignirent.

-Tribord ? Me questionna-t-il.

-Droite mon commandant ! Dis-je en me mettant au garde à vous.

-Donc bâbord ?

-Gauche.

Il m'attira vers lui. Je tremblai et claquai des dents, j'aurai dû prendre une veste en plus. Killian enroula son bras autour de mes épaules, sentant que je frissonnai. Il me chuchota à l'oreille :

-Merci. De m'avoir amené ici.

Je lui murmurai un vague « De rien » à peine audible, je sentais m'enfoncé dans le sommeil. Finalement, Killian m'entraina dans une cabine. Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil depuis que nous avions pris l'habitude de nous rejoindre en pleine nuit. Je m'allongeai dans une couchette, Killian était toujours à mes côtés quand je m'endormis.

POV Killian

Je la posai délicatement dans la couchette et m'assis à côté d'elle. Je respirai à grande bouffé son odeur, la sienne. Je ne savais pas trop où nous allions, nous rentrerons sûrement demain matin, pour que nos parents ne nous entendent pas. Je déposai un baiser sur le front de Maelle.

-Bonne nuit Princesse, chuchotai-je.

Je restai auprès d'elle durant plusieurs minutes, elle paraissait plus sereine quand elle dormait. La pièce tombait petit à petit dans le noir et je ne distinguai plus que le visage de Maelle. Je devais questionner Monsieur Adams à propos du retour à la maison, je sorti de la pièce et le rejoignit. Je le trouvai aux côtés de Liam, il lui parlait sûrement des étoiles car ils les montraient du doigt. Ils s'aperçurent de ma présence :

-Où est Maelle ? Me questionna Liam.

-Elle dort dans une cabine, elle n'a pas dormis depuis un sacré bout de temps.

Je me tournai vers Monsieur Adams :

- Quand rentrons-nous à la maison ? Pas que je suis pressez mais si nos parents s'aperçoivent qu'on est plus là…

-Ne t'en fait pas pour sa, mon garçon, me répondit-il. Nous allons dans une terre lointaine où le temps passe plus vite, un endroit merveilleux où personne ne grandit. Tu pourrais rester des années là-bas et revenir ici, juste une nuit sera passé. Là-bas, il y a toute sorte de créature mythique comme des sirènes ou des fées.

-Comment on y va ? Dis-je, emballé par l'idée.

Il me montra une étoile qui brillait au loin.

-Deuxième étoile jusqu'au matin, direction Neverland !

POV Maelle

Je me réveillai en sursaut. J'avais mal au crane, et les seules choses que je remarquai sont qu'il faisait jour et que Killian n'était plus à mes côtés. Je sortis de la couchette et passa de l'eau sur mon visage, puis sortis dehors. Le bateau ne bougeait plus, les vagues ne frappaient la coque. Soit la mer était très calme, soit nous étions arrêter. Je montai sur le pont et vit le paysage qui s'offrait à moi. Nous étions sur une longue plage, en face de nous se trouvait la jungle, elle s'étendait à perte de vue. Une désagréable sensation de déjà vu s'installa en moi.

Les larmes brouillait ma vue, je sentais des pas s'approcher. Je me retournai et fit face à mon oncle :

-Où nous a tu emmener ? Bredouillai-je.

Alors tout revint à la surface, la plaie béante de mon cœur se rouvrait.

Ca fait mal.

Des tas de souvenirs réapparaissait.


End file.
